1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system and a server, and more particularly to a communication system and a server with an action points connection method in the next generation network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various examinations for the communication network of the next generation with the common carrier using an Internet Protocol (IP) technique have been vigorously made. The next generation communication network of this kind is called an Next Generation Network (NGN). In the NGN, a method for establishing a session between the server and the client to be communicated and managing the band for each session is often employed. Also, in the NGN, a session control protocol for use in reserving the band is a Session Initiation Protocol (SIP), for example.
Also, there has been disclosed another technique in which when a client apparatus mounting no control protocol for the session for reserving the band communicates in a band assured network, a session substituting device establishes the session for reserving the band in the band assured network, instead of the client apparatus (e.g., refer to JP-A-2008-78878).
Also, a Simple Object Access Protocol (SOAP) for exchanging the information between applications has been known.